This invention relates to an eject system and more particularly to a system for ejecting a missile from a submarine.
Missile launches are required to be conducted at different depths of water. With the present eject system, the energy available to do work is fixed regardless of the water depth selected for launch. Because the drag forces on the missile are not fixed but are a function of the depth of launch, the missile launch performance will vary inversely with water depth. Recent emphasis has been directed at providing additional protection to the submarine while at the same time ensuring missile loads due to the launch pulse do not increase. The dilemma that is encountered is that with a fixed energy launch system, increased submarine protection can only be obtained at the expense of missile load considerations.